


Drink to that

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Nordic 5 - Freeform, nordic 5 drinking shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: Where would a nation go if they could die?Valhalla? Finland certainly doesn't hope so.





	Drink to that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirakari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakari/gifts).



> Written for Kirakari on tumblr

Norway stared at the old sword in his hands before quietly placing it back in the large wooden box. It had seen better days. Or worse if you looked at it differently.

There had been a time when he was so ready to die at any moment with that weapon in his hands - for glory and for his people.

However, these days he didn’t really feel like jumping head first into battle unless it was really needed.

Norway closed the old wooden chest carefully, resuming his search for a while longer before calling it a day and making his way down the ladder.

“Did you find the brooch?” Denmark asked once Norway climbed down from the attic.

“No, must have stored it some-place else…” Norway shrugged.

“Aww shame,” Denmark sighed.

“I’ll find it when I look for something else,” Norway scratched his head and frowned. 

He usually had a pretty good idea about where everything was, but he suspected some house Nisse were to blame this time.

“Did you find it?” Finland also asked when they returned to the living room.

“No,” Norway shook his head.

“Can’t believe you lost my gift to you,” Sweden frowned.

“Look, until you wear that sweater I knitted for you, you can’t say a thing,” Norway crossed his arms and glared defiantly at Sweden.

“Which one? The pink one? The blue and yellow one? The one with an elk or the one with a table?” Finland laughed.

“None of them actually. I’m referring to the one with fish,” Norway chuckled.

“Oh yeah. He shrunk that in the wash,” Finland sighed.

“By accident I must say!’ Sweden glanced worriedly at Norway.

“Sure you did,” Denmark laughed.

“Wait, I saw Sealand wearing a fish pattern sweater the other day, did you give it to him?” Iceland asked.

“Yes…” Sweden muttered and tried to avoid Norway’s rather angry glare.

“At least someone appreciates my handiwork,” Norway sighed.

“Hang on!” Denmark exclaimed so loudly and suddenly that Iceland almost dropped his drink.

The others watched as Denmark sprinted out the room, for only to return triumphantly with his wallet.

“Look!” He said as he opened it to reveal a small cross stitch piece carefully placed behind one of the plastic folders. “I carry it everywhere!”

“You’ve got to be joking,” Norway said as he snatched the wallet away from Denmark.

“I made this ages ago…”

“And I keep it with me at all times,” Denmark beamed proudly. “I like to imagine it gives me luck.”

“And prevents you from getting lost too I hope,” Iceland remarked as he leant over to get a better look at the rune compass carefully stitched into a small square of woven wool.

“You’re so sentimental,” Norway teased, even if he couldn’t quite hide his smile.

“At least I care for your gifts,” Denmark said as he tried to snatch his wallet back from Norway - to no avail.

“I just carry a picture of Hana…” Finland said and looked thoughtful for a moment.

“But I suppose a good luck charm wouldn’t be a bad thing to carry…”

“I still have mine,” Iceland admitted and pulled out a small silver pendant.

“You kept yours too? I’m touched,” Norway wiped away an imaginary tear.

“Shut up. You told me so many times you’d end up in Valhalla before me, so, I…” Iceland trailed off and stared at the amulet.

“I suppose I just wanted to keep a small memento of you with me forever,”

Norway blinked.

This time the tear he carefully wiped away was real.

“Valhalla does still sound nice,” Denmark sighed wishfully.

“Still thinking about that retirement?” Sweden asked.

“Well, a nation can dream can he not?” Denmark shrugged. “We can’t all just go back to being some sort of fairy…” He waved his hands in the direction of Norway and Iceland and flashed them a grin.

“Ha. Ha. Ha,” Iceland replied flatly. “We’re not fairies. Or elves,”

“Speak for yourself,” Norway scoffed. “I’m pretty sure I’m an elf,”

“You’re not,” Iceland grimaced. “You can’t fool me now with that nonsense.”

“Nonsense? You wound me,” Norway placed his hand on his chest and looked aghast.

“If not an elf; then I’m at least clearly of the Vanir,”

“I’d believe that,” Denmark nodded. “Though I think myself more on the Æsir side…”

“Of course,” Norway scoffed.

“You’re all weird,” Finland sighed. “I hope Valhalla is all nonsense.”

“What? Why?” Denmark sat up straight as if he’d just been punched.

“Uh well…” Finland grimaced slightly. “If it is real and you guys all go there, well, then I won’t see you again…”

“Oh,” the they all uttered softly, avoiding meeting Finland’s eyes.

“Well I don’t plan on retiring yet,” Denmark broke the silence.

“Agreed,” Norway added. “Don’t plan on dying either, be it in battle or not…”

“That’s good,” Finland laughed.

“You’re still part of the family, so we can’t just leave you,” Sweden nodded and smiled faintly at Finland.

“Good to hear! I wouldn’t let you leave yet anyway,” Finland smiled brightly.

“Oh great. Finland is the one who chooses when we die,” Iceland frowned before dodging a pillow thrown his way by Finland.

“Careful,” Finland warned. “I only missed you on purpose,”

“If you kill me with a pillow I’m pretty sure I don’t end up in Valhalla,” Iceland frowned. “That’s not a worthy battle.”

“Against Finland?” Denmark laughed. “Come in. Against Finland any battle is a Valhalla worthy battle!”

“I can see it now,” Sweden snorted. “Odin will ask you how you died, and you’ll reply ‘pillow fight’,”

“Pillow fight against Finland would be a worthy way. Against you on the other hand…” Denmark smirked.

“Oh yeah?” Sweden challenged, grabbing the nearest pillow and smirking dangerously back at Denmark.

“Go fight with your own pillows,” Norway interrupted before Sweden could get a chance to throw it; glaring at them both. “Or I’ll personally send you both to Valhalla,” something about the tone of his voice told them he wasn’t quite joking.

“Sorry,” Sweden and Denmark muttered and left the decorative pillows alone, even if the glint in their eyes said that the fight was far from over.

“Why worry about Valhalla, retirement or whatever?” Iceland sighed. “Not like we’re going to die yet anyway.”

“It’s always good to have a backup plan,” Finland replied. “Speaking off back up plan… Where’s your vodka hidden this time Nor?”

“Basement,” Norway rolled his eyes. 

“Aww,” Denmark frowned. “Why do you keep hiding it there?”

“Because it’s the one place I know you don’t go on your own,” Norway smirked. 

“Well then I’ll go get it!” Finland proclaimed and stood up.

The others watched him leave the living-room and heard him carefully climber down the steep stairs to Norway’s basement.

It didn’t take long before they heard a loud and high pitched scream ring through the house.

“What do you guys think he found?” Norway asked. “The skulls? The troll paintings? The stuffed bear? The god awful painting Sweden made back in the 17th century?”

“Paintings,” Denmark and Iceland replied in unison, causing Sweden to glare bitterly at them all.

“What is this?!” Finland came stomping back upstairs with a large and rather dusty bottle in his hands. 

“A bottle?” Norway shrugged.

“You’ve got a bottle or Kors Vodka and you let it sit and gather dust?!” Finland looked disgusted. “That’s probably a felony you know?”

“I prefer akevitt…” Norway shrugged. “So help your self.”

Finland frown disappeared like mist on a warm sunny day, grinning instead from ear to ear.  
“Today we celebrate not going to Valhalla!” he laughed and sat the bottle carefully down on the table.

“I’ll drink to that,” Denmark nodded and reached over to carefully remove some of the dust from the bottle.

“Mhm,” Sweden nodded.

“Might as well,” Iceland sighed and didn’t object to being handed a glass.

“To living gloriously!” Denmark cheered.

“And forever!” Finland added.

“Potentially forever,” Norway corrected, but raised his glass with the others nonetheless.

They weren’t likely to meet any kind of maker yet – so it couldn’t hurt to celebrate what they had right now.


End file.
